There's A Voice Inside My Head?
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Ruwalk Illuser is a little girl whose looks are unknown. This is because she lives in the imaginations of Ruwalk and Rath, messing with their minds on a daily basis. (Slightly AU - Nadil not discussed, Kai-stern alive, Alfeegi alive, Rath adult... i
1. Chapter 1

There's... A Voice Inside My Head?

Chapter One

Ruwalk was walking through the corridors one lovely morning when he heard the voice of a young girl calling his name. He could not establish the direction from which the sound was coming and so he stood there circling - looking rather foolish as he spun around searching for the owner of the nagging voice.

"Ruwalk... what the hell are you doing?" Alfeegi sighed.

Ruwalk turned in shock to meet the cross glance of the white dragon officer. He laughed nervously for a second but Alfeegi was not amused. Ruwalk gulped. The only thing worse than a shrieking Alfeegi was an Alfeegi that was too infuriated to scream.

Not wanting to further anger the clearly exceedingly pissed off man before him, Ruwalk simply responded, "Didn't you hear it? I heard this nagging little girl calling my name but I couldn't tell what direction it was coming from."

"I heard nothing," Alfeegi insisted to him in his cold rage.

_"NAGGING!?! HOW DARE YOU RUWALK!"_

Ruwalk jumped at the sheer volume the little girl had achieved but Alfeegi appeared unfazed. "Didn't you hear that? She was screaming her lungs out there..."

_"I can scream much louder than that, Ruwalk."_

"I don't hear a thing," Alfeegi told him again.

"B-but--," Ruwalk began a protest but had nothing to say so he sighed heavily. "But I can hear her..."

"Well I can't. Ruwalk, I suggest you go down to the medical center and seek some attention. If you haven't checked in with them by the time I'm done discussing this new report from Kai-stern with the Lord, I'll personally hunt you down and lock you away in a psych ward."

Alfeegi left. Ruwalk took a deep breath and relaxed the icy chills out of his system. He hated it when Alfeegi was this angry.

Afraid that the dragon officer of white would do much worse to him than promised if he did not follow orders, Ruwalk quickly reported to the medical center downstairs. He had been quickly directed to a cozy little room of to the side where he sat in an overstuffed chair answering questions for a young woman who he had at least assumed was a psychologist.

"When and where did you hear this voice?"

"About a half an hour ago in the corridor upstairs," Ruwalk answered as he rested his head on his hand.

"And Alfeegi was with you at this time, is that right?" the skinny red-haired woman asked, looking at him over the rim of her green glasses.

"Yes."

"He did not here the voice, is that correct?"

"That's correct."

"Well, Ruwalk, I believe you'll be needing a week or so off. If the voice continues, I'll need to see you again," the woman quickly wrote a note and then sealed it with a red stamp. "Take this to the Lord for me, will you?" she smiled softly at him.

He stood up, took the letter from her, and left. He was nervous about all of this-- terribly nervous. God how he wanted to know what the note said...

Just before he opened the door to the Lord's office, he came up with an idea. He decided that since the letter was sealed with a stamp rather than wax, that he could read it and then reseal it. Cautiously, he lifted the little sticker and opened the letter.

"Reading other people's letters is very rude." Ruwalk spun around in a heart-pounding fear only to find his Lord smiling at him. "That letter is for me, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Ruwalk responded sheepishly as he thrust forth the hand that clutched the letter. "If it makes things any better, I didn't read it yet."

"I know," Lykouleon nodded as he skimmed over the letter. It was then that Alfeegi appeared at his right.

"Ruwalk, I thought I told you to go down to the medical center!" Alfeegi yelled. Ruwalk sighed inwardly - Alfeegi was screaming again, which meant he was back to his normal self.

"They sent me here with the letter," Ruwalk responded.

"They say you're crazy Ruwalk," Lykouleon laughed a bit, skeptically re-reading the letter. "They say one of three things is wrong with you..."

"One of those theories must be 'too much stress' if they told me to take a week off," Ruwalk said, though he meant only to think it.

"Indeed. The other two are schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder."

Ruwalk bowed his head in shame. Alfeegi growled angrily as he thought of all the extra time Ruwalk would have to plan escapes for the Lord during his week of vacation.

"You know, I never did believe in psychology. I find it all rather foolish," Lykouleon crumpled up the letter and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket. "Take the week off but don't bother going back to them if it continues."

"But Lord Lykouleon--!" Alfeegi was fully prepared to protest.

"In all the year's I've known him, I've never seen Ruwalk act like a schizophrenic or a little girl. If it's not stress then it's nothing. Ignore it."

"Thanks Lykouleon," Ruwalk gave him a wide smile before leaving for his own quarters.

"Lykouleon, there's something wrong with Rath," Kai-stern said as he came to meet up with the white officer and the Lord.

"What now?" Alfeegi groaned.

"Indeed, what's wrong now?" Lykouleon asked in a much more pleasant tone than Alfeegi had used.

"He claims he hears a nagging little girl calling his name," Kai-stern mumbled, afraid that neither would believe him. Ruwalk, who was halfway down the hall at this point, turned at Kai-stern's words and headed back.

"Another employee hears voices," Alfeegi rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He was going into another one of his horrifying stages again.

"Kai-stern, take me to Rath, will you?" Lykouleon requested, hoping he could solicit more information from the dragon knight of fire than the psychologist had gotten from Ruwalk.

"May I come with you, my Lord?" Ruwalk asked.

"Certainly. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

There's... A Voice Inside My Head?

Chapter Two

"I AM NOT A FRIGGIN PSYCHO, GODDAMMIT!!!" Rath screeched as a few men in white uniforms (you know, those big guys at the nice place with the padded walls who bring you your medication and restrain you when you have an "episode" tee hee hee) ganged up in an attempt to restrain him. Still a hyperactive child at heart, Rath had plenty of energy to spare. He brushed them all off with a few swings of his fists. He noticed the girl nervously preparing a syringe of sedatives in the corner, but he decided he didn't want to knock out a woman. Thankfully, there was no need for that. Kai-stern had returned and Lykouleon was with him. Ruwalk was there too but he wasn't important to stopping the madness - in fact, he served to add to it.

_"Ruwalk... Ruwalk... Ruwalk? Ru? Ru-chan? Ru-kun? RU-SAN!!!!!"_

"I know you're up there you annoying little twit so stop bugging me!" Ruwalk blurted out. Kai-stern stared and his glasses fell crooked. Lykouleon was keeping an eye on Rath, but he was also staring at Ruwalk. "Sorry."

"Aha! See? I'm not crazy! You all thought I was crazy but I'm not! Ruwalk hears her too! Don't you Ruwalk?!" Rath had clearly been frazzled by all he had had to put up with.

"Rath, calm down," Lykouleon insisted. "I don't think you're crazy but you really need to calm down."

"If I calm down, can I hunt demons?" Rath asked hopefully.

"He's fine," Kai-stern sighed. "Yep, this is definitely 'normal Rath'."

"Hey!" Rath fumed. "Who said you could open your big mouth?!"

"Oh, come now, you don't think anyone would mistake the normal you for the psychotic you, do you?" Kai-stern looked at him crossly. Rath agreed in his mind but he'd never say it. He just randomly glomped the blue dragon officer in order to change the subject.

"Rath, can we have a little talk?" Ruwalk asked as he motioned toward the room where he had been with the psychologist earlier, for it was currently empty.

"Sure," Rath nodded as he released Kai-stern and followed the yellow officer into the room. Lykouleon was about to enter as well but Ruwalk shook his head.

"Sorry, Lord. Only me Rath and the girl in our minds," he said.

"You make it sound like you're having sick sexual fantasies," Lykouleon pointed out the flaw in Ruwalk's phrasing. Ruwalk cringed disgustedly as he closed the door.

"So, girl, you got a name?" Rath asked aloud.

_"Hm... nope... I don't have a name."_

"Shall we name you?" Ruwalk asked.

_"Yeah sure. Why not? I am a figment of your imaginations."_

"How about Ruwalk Illuser?" Rath grinned wildly.

_"Gee. How creative." _Rath could sense that she had also rolled her eyes. He wasn't sure how he sensed it but he did.

"At least it's obvious enough that no one will forget it," Ruwalk offered.

_"True... true... ok Ruwalk Illuser it is but if anyone calls me a 'he' because of it, I'll take over both your bodies and beat the living snot outta them."_

"Cheery, ain't she?" Rath laughed nervously.

"Wait a second, you can take over our bodies!?" Ruwalk shrieked. "That isn't fair!"

_"Of course it isn't fair but of course I can do it. Watch. I'll make Rath skip across the room and then walk back while swinging his hips. Haha!"_

"Oh no you do--," Rath was cut short when the maniacal girl began to pull the philosophical puppet strings in his mind. Rath skipped across the room, singing with a little girl's voice as he skipped, "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaa." He suddenly turned and came walking across the room while swinging his hips, just as Ruwalk Illuser had promised to make him do. "Wow, Rath would make a pretty girl. His figure is very girly and he moves flawlessly."

Ruwalk gaped, "Rath... that voice that came out of your mouth... that wasn't you... that was her, right?"

Rath regained his control and shook his head rapidly, hoping that rattling his brain would rattle little Miss Illuser. "That was definitely not me."

_"Now your turn Ru-chan!"_ Ruwalk Illuser took control of the yellow dragon officer's body before he could argue.

"Come on Rath! Dance with me! I'll let you lead," Rath was mortified beyond belief to hear come from Ruwalk's mouth. It clearly wasn't Ruwalk but all the same it horrified him.

"No way in hell," Rath responded harshly.

"Come on," Ruwalk Illuser whined as she had Ruwalk clasp Rath's hands in his own.

"I said no!"

"What, afraid you'll like it?" she teased.

"No..."

"Chicken! Bok bok bok!" she moved Ruwalk's arms like chicken wings to further taunt Rath.

"I am not a chicken and I will not give in to your childish whimsy!"

"Oh I get it, you're a homophobe and you're horrified of the possibility that I could make a pass at you while using Ruwalk's body."

"I'm not a homophobe!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Dance with me, hun!" Ruwalk Illuser giggled. Rath was nauseated. He nervously took lead as she had previously commanded of him and danced awkwardly around the room with the yellow dragon officer. "Yay! Spin me, Rath! Spin me!" Rath did so and, the instant he finished, Ruwalk was given back the control of his own mind.

"What did we just do?" Ruwalk asked apprehensively.

"Waltzed around the room like two gay girly-girl men," Rath admitted disgustedly.

"Let's agree to never tell the others about that."

"Agreed."

However, it was too late to keep this dark secret to themselves. A fit of giggles erupted from the doorway and the two men jolted around to see the door ajar with Alfeegi, Lykouleon, and Kai-stern on the other side, all laughing. Yes, even Alfeegi was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

There's... a Voice inside My Head

Chapter Three

"I never knew how graceful you were, Ruwalk," Alfeegi choked down the laughter.

"Ruwalk? Did you see Rath? He's a regular ballerina!" Kai-stern broke out in hysterics.

"SHUT UP!" Rath shouted, a mad blush rising on his cheeks.

"Relax, Rath," Ruwalk sighed. "All humiliation passes in time."

"Well... I'm sorry, Ruwalk, but I don't think this is going to go away anytime soon," Lykouleon giggled.

Ruwalk stared crossly at the three men standing by the doorway. "Well, Rath, I'm completely embarrassed. What about you?"

"Way past that," Rath answered.

_"Ru-san... can I talk?"_

"Why do you have to talk through me?"

_"Rath, can I talk through you?"_

"No way in hell," Rath growled.

_"That's why, Ru-san."_

"Well, no way am I letting you take over me again. You made me dance a girl's part."

_"Aw, come on Ru-san!"_

"NO!"

_"Ru-san!"_

"NO!"

_"THAT'S IT!"_

Ruwalk Illuser forcefully took over his mind. "Hi people," she giggled.

Alfeegi stared. Lykouleon stared. Kai-stern stared.

"What's wrong, people? Haven't you ever heard the voice of a little girl coming from a full-grown man's mouth?"

"Um... are you... the girl they keep hearing?" Alfeegi asked.

"Damn straight!" she forced an ear-to-ear grin on Ruwalk's face.

"Well... what do we call you?" Kai-stern blinked.

"Well, they call me Ruwalk Illuser. Anyone else got a better name for me?"

"Um... can't think of a thing," Alfeegi responded.

"Madison Elizabeth Ursula Jessica Zoe Catherine Sara Hannah Kristina Felicity Gina Laura Amber Bethany Lena Isabel Tiffany Amelia Yadira Xylina Natalie Diana Rachel Vikki Oprah Patricia Quinn-Wesley(1)?" Kai-stern offered.

"What the hell?" Ruwalk Illuser blinked.

"Never mind," Kai-stern sweatdropped.

"How about... High Fructose Corn Syrup?" Lykouleon smirked.

Everyone stared.

"Um... I once read it on a coke bottle?" he answered the unasked question.

"Well, aren't you the little genius?" Ruwalk Illuser rolled Ruwalk's eyes (that sounds weird don't it?).

"How dare you speak to the Lord in such a manner!" Alfeegi yelled.

"Hey, you can't hurt me - I'm a figment of the imagination. What can you do about it?"

"Well, I-- uh--I c--," Alfeegi stammered.

"Uh-huh. Just as I thought. NOTHING!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Uh-oh... Alfeegi's on class two rage level!" Kai-stern backed away.

"Well, this is boring so I think I'll go back into the subconscious and rest for a bit. Bye," Ruwalk Illuser released her control on Ruwalk.

"Oh shit, she did it again, didn't she?" Ruwalk asked, mouth agape, as he stared at an extremely pissed off Alfeegi.

"DAMN STRAIGHT SHE DID!!!" Alfeegi yelled loud enough to have broken someone's eardrums but he fortunately did not. "Come with me Ruwalk," he walked over and snatched Ruwalk's hand in a death grip before heading for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To try and kill that damn girl by killing brain cells!"

"And how are we doing that?" Ruwalk asked nervously.

"The most humane way there is - with booze!"

"You're going to force me to drink liquor?"

"Yes."

"Okay but it isn't going to work..."

"WHY NOT!?!"

"Ow...," Ruwalk rubbed his one ear with his spare hand. "Because... Ruwalk Illuser is both a figment of my imagination and Rath's imagination. The only way to get rid of her is to wipe her out of both of our minds."

"I can do that!" Alfeegi stated angrily as he pulled a two-by-four out of nowhere.

"GAAH! GET AWAY!" Ruwalk pulled his hand from Alfeegi's grip and ran like hell.

"Alfeegi, you can't go around randomly giving Dragon tribe members major head trauma!" Kai-stern argued as he caught the Officer of White in a headlock.

"But we need to get rid of her!" Alfeegi struggled.

"Maybe she'll just fade out like a passing dream!" Kai-stern offered, trying to get Alfeegi to drop the piece of wood he held.

"I don't want this dream to pass of its own accord! I want to tear it to shreds until nothing's left!" Alfeegi screeched. He suddenly paused, blinking,"Hey, what happened to my two-by-four?"

"It was a security hazard so I threw it away," the new voice in the room said, causing all to jump.

"Oh, hello Tetheus," Kai-stern grunted, now trying to hold Alfeegi back from Tetheus.

"Why'd you have to throw it away!? I NEEDED THAT!!!"

"I told you already - it was a security risk," Tetheus looked Alfeegi in the eyes, frightening him a bit.

"OH BUT THE SWORD AND OTHER MAJOR WEAPONRY ALL AROUND THIS PALACE ARE NOT?!" Alfeegi yelled, regaining his confidence.

"Well, I don't see any of the other weaponry in the hands of a homicidal maniac," Tetheus was about to end his sentence when he remembered that Rath had a sword, "who is out to hurt a Dragon tribe member."

"This is so unfair!" Alfeegi cried.

1 Did I forget any letters of the alphabet in this name? Hm... Amber... Bethany... Catherine... nope. I even doubled a few...


End file.
